76th Hunger Games: Rebellion
by kaygirl38
Summary: Despite the fact of a huge rebellion going on, the Capitol has decided to push onwards with the 76th Annual Hunger Games. But the question remains: in a time when there's almost nothing, is winning really everything?
1. Tribute List

Thanks for all the submissions! We're done! I can't really write tonight but I probably will tomorrow- so expect the story to begin reeeal soon!

**District 1:**

Girl: Agate Cutter, 16 (DancingSkeletons)

Boy: Quartz Merd, 13 (Me)

**District 2:**

Girl: Knox Jennings, 16 (gleeclubber)

Boy: Quinn McFly, 16 (gleeclubber)

**District 3:**

Girl: Silver Siren, 17 (Artemis' hunters)

Boy: Cosmoes Siren, 18 (Artemis' hunters)

**District 4:**

Girl: Kate Lockheart, 17 (kate882)

Boy: Aries Lavalle, 17 (CandyKiller)

**District 5:**

Girl: Camille Belle, 15 (pixieredd)

Boy: Damon Halliwell, 17 (Silverstone007)

**District 6:**

Girl: Fallyn Nightshade, 17 (Author4Ever)

Boy: Morph, 16 (TheSkyCries)

**District 7:**

Girl: Allie Kunis, 16 (seddieroxxmysoxx)

Boy: Dale Rising, 19 (P.E.E.V.S.Y.)

**District 8:**

Girl: Alison 'Ali' Blazer, 17 (JustaHolyFool13)

Boy: Peter Roggers, 18 (kate882)

**District 9:**

Girl: Fawn Edelweiss, 16 (beanie300)

Boy: Slice 'Slick', 16 (TheSkyCries)

**District 10:**

Girl: Alyssa Ruth, 14 (xRynn)

Boy: Orion Gryfflet, 17 (magsislam)

**District 11:**

Girl: Dandelion 'Lyon' Seed, 11 (delcatty546)

Boy: Maxwell 'Max' Ward, 15 (Ghostwrite123)


	2. 1 & 2 Reapings

**Hey! Sorry For the loooong wait - I've been busier than I thought I would be this summer - but here's the district 1 and 2 reapings! I'm doing the first 4 district reapings, the next 4 train rides, then the last 3 something! I worked on this for awhile but sorry if there's any mistakes - I've been working on it pretty late at night haha but anyways here they are!**

District 1

Walking through the streets was a normal thing for me, or at least, it used to be. Now I couldn't take more than two steps without hearing shouts against the Capitol or something else ridiculous.

"The Capitol doesn't know what they're doing, sending harmless kids out to kill each other! It's crazy! It's –" the voice of the rebel was quickly cut off by a gun shot. I heard the strangled yelp of someone dying, then silence. I winced, covering my ears with my hands as my parent's hustled me on.

"Move along Agate you don't want to be late for the reapings today!" The cheerful voice of my father only furthered to confuse my already confounded brain. Hadn't someone just died? Shouldn't I get used to deaths? If I was going to volunteer for the games someday… wait, you weren't allowed to do that anymore, were you? All the different thoughts pounded into my skull, making me dizzy and feeling lost.

"I need to sit down," I whispered, stopping in the middle of the street. I pulled my hands though my wavy dark blonde hair then took a deep breath. I could tell my parent's were getting antsy but I had to sort out my thoughts before I did anything else.

Ok, someone had just died, but that's because they were yelling… yelling what? Lies? _Did_ the Capitol know what they were doing, or were they lost like me? I could feel a bubble of annoyance in my head but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Agate we need to go now, we don't want you to get in trouble for being late," came the anxious voice of my mother.

"In a minute," I said through gritted teeth. I leaned down then massaged my temples, my brain working in overdrive. Just when I was about to explode, or something like that, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning slowly, I saw the smiling face of Lime, my older sister. My other sister stood behind her, a slightly irritable look on her face. Lime grinned at me brightly and slowly removed my hands from my head.

"C'mon Agate, this'll be fun! Maybe they'll call your name!" She sounded happy, and my only response was to smile back. I nodded and the five of us made the trek to the center of the town. After a few encouraging looks and thumbs up from my family, I made my way over the 16 year old division and took a deep breath, ready for my destiny to be decided.

* * *

><p>"Hey ya'll! I'm Tillary, yer Capitol es-cort! I'm he-re to take two of you luck-yyy kids to the Capitol to fight in the Hunger Games, which I'm sure you all are su-per excited for after our last two am-a-zing games!" The red haired lady on the stage talked in an accent which I was sure wasn't Capitol. It sounded like it was from one of the old western type movies where the people wore big hats and leather, like Tillary currently was wearing.<p>

Murmurs of disgust rose from where my father and his friends were standing. He couldn't stand the last two Games, something I never really understood why; Katniss always seemed pretty hot to me, and the way she managed to survive was just genius!

"I'm nervous," a voice whispered beside me. I turned to see Sepia Moore, one of my friends and a fellow 13-year-old who was currently standing next to me. I smirked then crossed my arms confidently.

"Don't worry; with the other kids here I'm sure you won't get called. You'd probably get a lot of sponsors though, cos you're so cute."

Sepia blushed then looked down at the ground which caused me to laugh. I always thought it was funny to make her get all hopeful and stuff, but I knew I could do much better, and older.

"Men furst!" Tillary declared. She stuck her long fingernails in the filled bowl of names. The Capitol may have thought it necessary to have 11 and 19-year-olds in the reapings this year, but it only caused a more crowded town square. I was sure I wouldn't be called, and I could wait the three years till I turned 16 when I'm sure the rule would change and I could volunteer, but that didn't still the nerves that stirred in my stomach. With flourish only a true country star could show, Tillary whipped open the paper then beamed.

"Quartz Merd!" she exclaimed, the accent on my last name probably causing her great joy. A squeak cam from beside me and I saw Sepia standing there, her eyes brimming. I heard some older boys booing and giving me dirty looks, but I could just feel my head pounding. I gave Sepia a shaky smile then grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Woooot! Go Quartz!" I could hear the booming voice of my dad behind me but I just tried my best to walk to the stage without tripping, which I failed at.

"Alrighty then Mr. Merd, you look read-dy to fight!" Tillary ruffled my short blonde hair, and I could feel myself turning red from shock and embarrassment. All around the stage the grumble of older boys who wanted to volunteer and the sighs of what I'm sure were some babes who wished that such a handsome boy wouldn't have to fight so young filled my ears. I wasn't paying attention to much anything until I heard the voice of Tillary again.

"I have yer lady tribute! And it's… Agate Cutter!" some claps and whoops spread across the crowd as an older girl walked up. She smiled at the crowd and waved, though looked a little lost at the same time. She also wasn't very hot, but I'm sure she found me attractive.

"Agate! You can stop this! I believe in you! I bet you could be the next Katniss or something worthwhi-" The voice was cut off by a groan of pain. Agate stopped her smiling and waving, her face frozen. I recognized the boy being dragged off as one of the older boys who was way for the rebellion.

"Pick," I heard Agate breath beside me, her eyes wide in a mixture of confusion and fear. Without even thinking, I grabbed her hand and gave her my killer smile. She returned it with a slight frown, and I immediately let go of her. Tillary seemed to love all the drama going on as I saw a huge grin on her face. She made her way between us and threw her arms over our shoulders.

"Lay-diies and Gentle-menn, I present to you yer District 1 Tributes!"

* * *

><p>District 2<p>

"Knox, if you aren't ready in two seconds I am coming up there and getting you myself!" came the threatening voice from my father. I sighed then quickly tied my rusty colored hair up in a high ponytail and added a slight dab of blush to my cheeks. I narrowed my eyes and was considering putting something on my eyes when the shaking stairs indicated my father walking up them. I through myself down on my dresser and ran to the top to meet him.

"I was coming," I said angrily. He gave me a look that warned me not to test him. I rolled my eyes and tried to pass him when he grabbed me by my shoulder roughly.

"Listen closely little missy; today is the reaping and you are not going to screw this up. I've spent too much time teaching your worthless self how to act and no one's going to disrespect me like thi-"

"Sweetheart, come down stairs please, I need your help!" My father gave me one last look before heading downstairs to my mother. I gave myself a shake before following him down.

"Knox, darling, walk with Grayer to the reapings your father and I will join you soon," my mother said. She looked a bit weary, and I wasn't in the mood so I didn't question her.

"C'mon Grayer let's go see if sissy's going to die!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand. Grayer giggled then clasped my hand tightly. I could hear my father snorting in contempt but a few words from my mother stopped anything further.

"Like bubby?" Grayer questioned as we walked out the door. I paused and looked him in the eyes.

"Cato died because of some stupid bitch, Grayer, not because he was stupid. Daddy doesn't always tell the truth." Grayer's eyes were wide and he nodded. I gave a small smile and we continued to the town center. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Grayer's hulking frame next to me. It's weird; I never thought my 21-year-old would be a younger brother to me… It isn't his fault he's handicapped. In fact, I blame my father. Grayer only took over for him that day… the day of the accident. If my father hadn't been to 'tired' to work, Grayer could still be living a normal life.

We reached the center far too soon. I gave Grayer's hand one last squeeze than ran towards the 16-year-old section. I could see my parents enter the area soon after, but I tried to ignore them and take in my surroundings. A group of kids behind me were muttering about the rebellion. I tensed up slightly; I was in no way against the rebellion (the Hunger Games did cost me a brother), but that didn't mean that I supported the people involved in it.

Suddenly, a low rumble started on stage. Bracing myself, I awaited the voice that could possibly start the end of my life.

* * *

><p>"District 2! Are… You… Ready… For… The Hunger Games!" A muscular dude in a tight fitting body suit strutted on stage. He surveyed the crowd angrily, locking his gaze on mine and sending a shiver down my spine. He smirked then turned back to the crowd.<p>

"Let's start with the women!" He boomed with no need of a microphone. I quickly glanced over to Shanie with a worried look but she gave me an assuring grin.

"Don't worry Quinn; even if I do get called I'm prepared," she whispered to me. I nodded but grabbed her hand anyway and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Knox Jennings, get the hell up here!" the announcer called. A sorta pretty girl I recognized as one of the sisters of a district 2 tribute trotted up the stairs to the stage then gave everyone a cool look. I watched her eyes land on someone in the crowd and she gave a slight smile that quickly disappeared. Looking around, I noticed a dopey looking adult who was cheering pretty loudly, but he shared a startling resemblance to Knox, so I took him as her brother. My mind began to wonder as to how close the two were, and who exactly Knox was, and if she had any other friends… It didn't seem like it. She sorta reminded me of me… but not in a way that makes her weird. Maybe we woulda got married some day if she'd never been sent to the Hunger Games…

Suddenly, my hand that gripped Shanie's was given a tug. "Quinn, get up there!" she hissed pushing me forward. I stumbled out of the 16-year-old division with a surprised look on my face; had my name really just been called? The dirty yet pleased look given to me by the escort confirmed my suspicions.

Swallowing, I waved slightly at Shanie before beginning to walk to the stage. Halfway through I began to skip for some reason, and I heard disgusted whispers of people who wished they'd been picked instead of 'that weird kid'. I ignored them and took my place next to Knox, giving her an uneven smile. She returned it with an annoyed look but I didn't stop grinning at her.

"Ladies and gents, here's your District 2 tributes! Knox Jennings and Quinn McFlee!"

"McFly," I muttered to myself, but Knox must've heard me cause I heard a barely audible giggle from her. This allowed me to grin at her again, and this time she actually returned it.

Looking out at my family, I began to relax a little. They all looked unhappy, but the encouraging smile I got from my younger sister Fawn pushed me a little bit. Her hair, the same color of blonde as mine floated a bit in the wind and smacked my other sister Femi in the face. She had looked pretty happy that'd I'd been called until that happened, which brought some much needed joy to me. I could do this, I could. I've trained, I'll fight (for the rebellion of course), and I'll be sure to make plenty of friends along the way by maybe not being so weird. Knox seemed like a good start.

Right as my happy revelation came a sharp shove came to my back. "Move it you two; the Capitol ain't allowing any visits this year so it's straight to the train," a gruff voice came. I looked into the face of our escort, who gave me another one of his angry looks. He seemed to take delight in my discomfort because he let out a loud laugh that made me want to punch him, something I knew would be stupid of me to do but still.

Putting a hand behind my head, I let my other hand wave lazily to the crowd as I walked to the beginning of I'm sure a great adventure.


End file.
